


[復仇者聯盟][奇異鐵短篇]聖所二三事─租借法師

by aleonayagami



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami
Summary: 保護現實的法師也會為了現實屈服，很巧的，Tony Stark可是現實的王者。





	[復仇者聯盟][奇異鐵短篇]聖所二三事─租借法師

復聯三劇透慎

 

 

 

這個世界並不如人們表面所看到的。

即使由於宇宙人從天而降，人類被毀滅了一半然後又全都回來，世界在人們不知不覺間掉了一趟深淵又撈起來，大部分的人們還是只看到表面的世界。

而為了阻止其他維度，尤其是黑暗次元的侵入，以至尊法師為首的卡馬泰姬聖殿領導著一群有能力接觸其他次元的法師學習祕法，保護這個世界的「現實」。

基本上是這樣啦。

只是很無情的是，保護現實的法師們聽起來很偉大，但總是必須屈從於現實，因為操控祕法要能量，而人類的能量來自食物。

在聖殿總部卡馬泰姬，有來自四方信眾的供奉，但是位於三大靈脈的聖殿可就沒有這麼好命了。

「......十二塊.......我居然淪落到這種地步......」現任至尊法師，地球的保護者，紐約聖所的負責人─奇異博士─不是代號，他真的就是個博士，姓史特蘭奇，正看著自己口袋裡頭謹慎的錢發愁。

事實證明現實的無情，即使是拯救地球的大功臣，也沒辦法折現換飯吃。

而狀況之所以會這麼悽慘實在不是奇異博士的錯，其實聖所的一般對外都稱為博物館，呈現半開放的狀態，藉此對政府收取一些贊助金過活，在普通的狀況下足以應付，但聖所三番兩次被砸爛，就不是這麼回事了。

上次浩克從天而降砸川紐約聖所屋頂的時候，由於他帶來的訊息太令人震驚，奇異博士沒有立刻將屋頂恢復，等整場仗打完之後根本來不及了，雖然時間寶石可以倒回一定程度的時間，但是一口氣回朔一個月以上的時間這種風險即使是他也不敢做，於是他只好花上所有的預備金修繕屋頂，一下子紐約聖所就變得阮囊羞澀。

「唉......」看著手中的十二塊美元，奇異博士無奈地把它們塞進口袋，所謂一塊錢逼死一條英雄好漢，再這樣下去真的可能必須去接接甚麼趨魔啊除靈之類的任務了，上次蜘蛛人來聖所時興奮的碎碎念甚麼「魔鬼剋星」之類的趨魔電影好像可以當作參考。

從華麗但無法填飽肚子的骨董沙發上起身，史傳奇發現應該與他共患難的師兄王不知道去了哪裡，心裡頭暗暗想著這樣就可以省下一人份餐費的秘術大師默默地往聖所門口走，結果還沒出門就發現王一臉春風的拎著大包小包走進了大廳，要是史傳奇眼睛沒故障，他非常確定那些東西包括了鮮綠的蔬菜水果、飽滿且香氣四溢的麵包，還有牛奶、柳橙汁等等......而他們並沒有錢。

「喔！史傳奇！早安啊！看我買了甚麼！我們可以一個禮拜不用餓肚子了！」王開心的說著，像史傳奇展示他的戰利品，後面居然還有一台媽媽牌買菜拖車！

「我很高興有東西吃，但是為什麼你有錢買這些？我們不該有錢！你用祕法做了甚麼嗎？」史傳奇三步併作兩步跳下樓，看史傳奇一臉緊張，王連忙頭跟手一起用力地搖了起來，正所謂「用全身否認」著。

「我沒有做甚麼！我只是想啊！你不是幫史塔克打薩諾斯保護地球了嗎？那應該也算復仇者聯盟了吧？我就去跟他說了聖所的困境，然後他就大方地給我一張黑卡了！」王開心的說著，史傳奇瞪大了眼睛，用手摀著額頭，啊啊啊.....古一老師，我對不起你，居然讓王如此墮落.....

「....卡拿來。」

「耶？」

「我說卡拿來，我拿去還。」

「耶？可是卡......」王還沒說完，另一個輕挑的聲音就從大門處傳來。

「卡在我身上，暫時借他而已，不用謝，博士。」只見億萬富翁、花花公子、慈善家以下略踩著輕盈的腳步踏入聖所，史傳奇又嘆了口氣，走到對方面前，而王非常識相的推著媽媽牌買菜車撤退到廚房。

「史塔克先生，非常謝謝你對聖所的資助，待我們經費較為寬鬆的時候，我會.....」

「真的？你真的要跟我來這套？博士，在我們共同為地球奮戰之後？而且你上次還喊我東尼，現在又回到史塔克先生了？而且說真的，砸穿你屋頂的是浩克，算復仇者聯盟的，瑪麗亞史塔克基金會有戰損賠償，歡迎申請！」小個子的富豪眨著焦糖色的眼睛望著他，嘴角含著淺淺的笑，在玻璃芎頂的光芒反射下顯得無比耀眼。

「......」史傳奇愣了下，隨即也噙上了一抹微笑。「好，東尼，謝謝，說真的，幫助很大，我是還好，但是王的食量很驚人。」

「這就對了，東尼史塔克的好意就乖乖收下，不然哪天我就買下整個聖所，你們想不拿我的錢都不行。」東尼一邊說著一邊走了開來，眼神隨意的在聖所飄來飄去，似乎在推算該用多少錢才能買下聖所。

「聖所是非賣品，東尼。」史傳奇又好氣又好笑的白了東尼一眼，而鋼鐵人毫不在意，以腳跟為軸輕快地轉了一圈。

「真的？那法師可以出借嗎？」

「......那就看你要借來做甚麼。」

「這個嘛......我最討厭魔法了，不知道法師有沒有個甚麼方法可以協助我做點實驗，看有沒有辦法用科學解釋魔法、製造魔法頻障、抗魔法盔甲......像這種有助於維護地球和平的事情，我願意用高價聘請法師作為我的顧問。」

「嗯哼，我會問一下王的意見。」史傳奇裝模作樣的點了點頭，然後不出所料的收穫一個瞪視。「我先問問他能不能讓我每天都抽個幾個小時來協助你維護地球和平。」

然後，討厭魔法的鋼鐵人，盪開了一個令人炫目的笑。

而王當然忙不迭地答應了，一天二十四小時出租都沒問題。

END


End file.
